1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to beach blanket anchor structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hold down clip apparatus wherein is arranged for the positioning and securement of a blanket member onto a beach surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hold down structure of various types have been utilized in the prior art and exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,653 utilizing a clip structure to secure a blanket onto a beach surface.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by employing an improved hold down clip structure having projections to enhance securement of the anchor structure within a beach surface.